THRILLER
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: Sonic and his friends on Halloween decided to watch a scary movie They watched it at the theaters after a night of trick-or-treating. The movie did not scare Sonic, but he thought it was bad.Tails and Sally thought it was a pretty good movie. Nicole, was actually terrified of what she saw, as she asks Tails and her friends to head home. On the way, strange things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

The forest, by day is a peaceful and life-filled land made for those who want to witness it's beauty. But, at night, it suddenly changes into something else. Even at night, the forest stilled retained its beauty. The quite noises given off by the animals of the forest tell us that there is indeed life here, even at night. Light seemed to pierce through the darkened forest, which is then followed by the sound of a car engine running. A car came into the forest, following a trail. But, it's puttering of the engine tells that the engine is out of gas. The headlights were still on, and a teenage fox boy with a red and gold varsity jacket (that had a T on the left side of the jacket) shifted the lever on the side of his wheel into park. He turned to the girl that was next to him. She was a lynx that wore a white t-shirt covered up with a purplish-blue unzipped hoodie with the hood down, she wore denim jeans with a pair of purple sneakers. And her hair had some purple and pink beads. She looked at him as though if he was playing a joke on her, and the fox boy chuckles.

"Honestly, we're out of gas." The girl smiled as he said that to her.

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

The fox boy smiled at her before he opened the car door next to him, and the girl did the same. The boy had blue jeans with black and white shoes with silver accents.

"Wanna walk?"

She smiled.

"Of course."

They both walked down a separate path that lead through the forest. After a few minutes, they finally came to a lake, and a bench sat next to the edge of the lake. As they both sat down on the bench, the girl started to feel bad about not believing her boyfriend about the car. He turned to the fox, while holding his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Looking concerned, the boy wanted to know why she was apologizing to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't think you where telling the truth about the gas. I'm sorry Tails."

He chuckled as she apologized to him again.

"It's OK Nicole. You can always trust me."

Nicole then nodded shyfully, and then looked towards the sky. The stars where glowing bright at night, shining as bright as they can, creating the perfect lighting for the two. But, Tails was wanting to tell the lynx something that could strengthen their relationship.

"Can I ask you something Nicole?" She turned to him, curious about what he's wanting to say.

"Sure. What is it?"

Tails looked a little nervous, as he was holding something in his jeans pocket. He almost sweated.

"You know I like you, don't you?"

"Yes." She said, smiling. Tails closed his eyes after he blushes, but then reopened his eyes to turn back to Nicole.

"Well, I hope you like me, the way I like you."

"Yes." She said again, smiling as she did.

He pulled out something from his pocket and revealed it to Nicole, who is already surprised as she saw this. Blushing, but smiling, said.

"I was wondering, if you would be my girl, and will you marry me?"

"Oh Tails." She suddenly bursts into tears of joy as she scooted over to hug Tails, and in his ear, she whispered,"I do."

He hugged back, and they suddenly broke away from each other. Tails then picks up the ring, and places it onto her middle finger. Tails smiled as he saw Nicole's expression as she saw the ring on her finger. Tears were still pouring from her eyes.

"Now it's official."

He then felt a sharp pain in his chest, and looks up to see that the full moon, is peeking through the clouds from above. Worried, he looked back at Nicole as she looks at him confusingly.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I"m not like other guys, at all."

She smiled as he said that.

"But of course you aren't, that's why I love you."

He suddenly shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I mean I'm different."

"What are you talking about?"

Tails looks above and sees that the moon is completely uncovered, and shining bright. Then, the slight pain he felt then grew bigger, more painful by the second, he started to grow nauseous. He got up, tried to run, but then tripped by a branch. Nicole ran over, and she was confused as she saw Tails bent over, breathing heavily. She placed her hand on his back.

"Are you ok Tails?"

Suddenly, he looked up, with his teeth turning sharp and pointed, and his eyes were more feral, like a wild beast. But, his fearful expression didn't change.

"Run! Get away!"

She screamed as she back away, and looked as Tails stood up, screaming in a low, growly voice. His snout started to be more pointed, with more fur being grown around his face, and his ears being more pointed and curved. He picked his right hand up to see his arms are being more muscular, and covered in fur. His hands were also increasing in size, and his fingernails turned into claws. His gloves tore apart, seeing that his hands were too big for the gloves. Then, the transformation was complete in a matter of seconds. Tails, was now a montrous, wolf-like creature that is called, the werefox. He gives one last look to Nicole, who is already looking in horror and fear.

"Run!"

Suddenly, she ran as fast as she could to run away from the lake, and especially Werefox Tails. But, every time she tries to run through the forest, it seems like she's running in circles. She hears a howl emanating from the forest, not far from where she is. She tried running faster, and suddenly, the monster jumped right in front of her, and knocked her to the ground. Nicole fell on the leaves and grass of the forest, and sees a claw scratch on her arm. She looks up to see the monster get closer and closer to her. He then roars and he strikes at her with his claws.

Everyone in the theater screamed as the monster attacked. Funny as it may seem, it is just a movie. In the front row, we see our spikey blue hero (who is wearing a red and black jacket) eating some popcorn with his friends, Tail, Sally and Nicole, who all wore Halloween costumes. Yep, it is now Halloween, the time of year were people dress in wacky costume and go trick-or-treating.

"That was, without a doubt, the LAMEST thing I've ever seen," Sonic declared as he stepped out of the theater and into the city night, a cold gust of wind causing him to pull the red leather jacket he was wearing tighter to his body. "And I saw 'Plan 9 From Outer Space.'"

Nearby the hedgehog's date let out an exasperated huff.

"It wasn't that bad, Sonic," Sally retorted. "The movie may not have been Oscar worthy, but it was hardly terrible." The sprinter looked at the ground squirrel in disbelief.

"You gotta be kiddin', Sal. I have never left a horror flick so un-scared in my life. The monster was lame, the 'heroes' were lame, and the story was lame. Lame plus lame plus lame? That equals Lame."

Sally's arms crossed her chest, her light blue top wrinkling a bit as she smirked a bit, shaking her head.

"I think you just watch so many 'horror flicks' you're just desensitized."

"Mwa? Seriously?" Sonic asked in an exaggerated tone of offense. Green eyes cast behind his girlfriend to the theater's entrance where the other half of their double date was currently emerging. "Yo, Tails, you watch as many of these things as I do. Tell me you got my back and that that movie was two hours of garbage." The young fox looked up at his big brother.

"I thought it was pretty good," the cub replied. "They did some good work setting up the atmosphere… and the actress playing the heroine was very good." Again Sonic wore a look of disbelief, touched a bit with betrayal.

"Okay clearly you were raised wrong," Sonic intoned. "Obviously this requires someone of discriminating tastes. Nicole, tell these two jokers what you… Nicole?" Of the lynx there was no sign, much to the surprise of the others. All three looked about briefly before Tails noticed something and moved back to the theater's doors. In a moment the two tailed fox returned, towing the missing Nicole with him, who looked like about ready to jump out of her skin.

"Nicole are you okay?" Sally asked her friend. The lynx smiled half-heartedly, though her body continued to fidget.

"I'm… I'm fine, Sally," Nicole said, sounding a bit uneasy. "That movie just really… worked me up I believe is the expression." Sonic slapped his forehead in defeat.

"Ah, not you too, Nicole," he lamented as Tails pulled his girlfriend into a protective embrace, or at least as protective as he could manage given she still managed to stand taller than he. He still managed to shoot his big brother a dirty for the hedgehog's callousness, a look echoed by Sally herself. Sensing he'd managed to displease half the group, the blue sprinter relented.

"Okay… Maaaaaybe the movie was a little scary," he conceded. "We probably should have picked something a little friendlier for Nicole's first big outing than 'Furrier 3.'"

"You think?" Sally asked. A sudden crash of thunder from the dark clouds overhead caused all four to look up, Tails and Nicole shaking a bit at the sound as a bolt of lightning arced through the sky.

"This was a good experience, I just wasn't… prepared for the responses this new body would generate," Nicole spoke up, hoping to head off a fight between her friends. "Please, can we just… just go back to the workshop?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best," Tails concurred, nodding his head. "If you give me a minute, I can summon the Torna…"

"NO!" Nicole suddenly yelped, hand quickly covering her mouth at her surprising outburst. "I'm sorry. It's just… With my fear response heightened and this storm, I do not believe flying would be very helpful." The lynx blushed under her fur, real fur, embarrassed at the scene she was making. "I know you're a terrific pilot, Tails, I do, but…" The fox's face broke into a smile.

"Walking it is then," he said in a chipper voice. "My workshop isn't that far away. And a walk will give you a chance to calm your nerves." With that the group began the journey back to Tails's place. They didn't make it very far, however, before an obstacle appeared to bar their progress in the form of a pair of police cars blocking off the road.  
"Sorry folks, the street's closed," an officer said. Droplets of water began to sprinkle down on the Mobians' heads.

"Well, that's just great, what do we do now?" Tails asked as he tried to shield himself and Nicole from the rain with his twin namesakes.

"We could always cut through there," Sonic suggested, pointing to a large, dilapidated looking house standing off the street. As if to accentuate the mood, a crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning occurred.

"It looks abandoned, Sonic, and a cemetery is hardly the kind of place decent people just traipse through," Sally pointed out.

"It's a shortcut. We just cut through the house and the cemetery behind it, and we'll be right around this traffic jam; then it's a straight shot to the train and a quick ride home." Nicole took one look at the house, as well as its attendant graveyard, and started shaking her head.

"No," Nicole said quietly. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" Sonic walked up to the lynx, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nicole, I get you got freaked by the movie, but this is nothing," the hedgehog assured his bio-mechanical friend. "It's just a place, nothing to be afraid of." Nicole seemed unconvinced, and Sonic turned to his oldest friend for help. Tails bit his lip, torn between wanting to keep from aggravating his girlfriend's already frayed nerves, and the fact that ultimately Sonic was right. It was just a house and, no matter how ugly it looked, it was nothing to be afraid of.

"If you don't want to go, we won't," the fox assured the lynx, "but this isn't going to be the last time outside stimuli is going to give you an adverse reaction. You can't just let it stop you from going into different situations, especially if you know they're safe. Otherwise what's to stop it from ruling your life?" Nicole looked into the kit's blue eyes, biting her lower lip as she tried to make up her mind.  
"Well…"

"It'll be all right. I'll be right here with you. You'll see, it'll be fine," Tails continued. Finally Nicole nodded her head.

"All right. I suppose a few minutes of anxiety is a small price to play if we can avoid being out in the rain longer than we have to," she decided. "And it'll be good experience…" Their course of action set, the quartet moved up the walkway. At the door, Sonic took hold of the handle and opened it, letting the others in. With a click, the door closed behind them.

At the window above the door, a sudden squelch was heard as a splatter of what can only be blood landed on the glass. Somewhere, an evil voice laughs maniacally as the blood dribbled downwards, the various trails of its droplets forming the word "THRILLER" as they went.

Inside the house, the four Mobians paused for a moment as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, completely ignorant of what had just transpired on the window behind them. Their ignorance was made permanent as a bolt of lightning struck close to home, the sonic boom of the thunder enough to shatter the fragile glass.

A distressed squeak escaped Nicole's lips as she turned in the direction of the shattered glass, wind blowing through the open window. Dust covers on long abandoned furniture billowed about in the gust, the dim streetlights outside casting their shadows about the wall.

"It's okay, it's okay," Tails said, stroking Nicole's hand gently. "It's just an old window in an old house. Nothing to be concerned about." The vulpine mechanic pulled the cat closer to him, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, yes. Just an old window," Nicole concurred. "The thunder crash simply managed hit the right frequency to break the glass, that's all. Nothing to be afraid of." Assured now, the group proceeded through the house to the back door, Sonic once more moving to open the barrier for them.

Suddenly a brilliant lightning-strike occurred, the back windows flashing brightly before a strong gust of wind blows open the loose door. As Sally and Nicole's vision cleared, the two females noticed their boyfriends had apparently disappeared.

"Sonic," Sally called out. "Tails, where are you?"

"I-I don't like this Sally."

"Calm down Nic. Sonic's probably just trying to pulls some silly prank," the squirrel stated. "He probably dragged poor Tails along as an accomplice." A cross look fell upon the Princess's face. "This is not funny Son… ic?" The two girls' ears twitched as they heard something, something faint coming from outside in the graveyard. Sally looked at Nicole, who gulped and shrugged her shoulders. Sally took a breath and turned to exit the house.

"It's close to miiiidnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark," sang the quiet sound of Sonic's voice over the gravestones. Sally's eyes squinted as she heard this, and she marched forward.

"Sonic Hedgehog, if this is your idea of a funny joke then…"

"Under the mooooooonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart," answered Tails's voice, echoing about so neither his aunt nor his girlfriend could figure out where it was coming from. Sally took a step back, unsure of what to make of this. While Sonic was known to perform unwanted pranks, Tails usually showed better judgment.

"Maybe we should go back inside," suggested Nicole, just in time for the house's back door to slam shut, causing her to yip in fright.

"You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it," sang Sonic. Sally turned back to the graves, angry.

"Sonic, Tails this isn't funny. Come out right now or so help me…"

"You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes," Tails answered back. Again the lightning stuck, lighting up the entire graveyard and casting dark shadows the tombstones.  
"You're paralyzed," both Sonic and Tails sang, their voices harmonizing together.


	2. Chapter 2

"God, this is creeping me out." said Sally as she started to shake a bit from the harmonizing voices of Sonic and Tails as they continued to sing. Music was then starting to play. Resembling that of a synthesizer, guitar, trumpet, flugelhorn, saxophone, flute and trombone. Tempo at least 118 beats per minute

"It looks like Sonic's trying to show us that he is not desensitized about what is scary. And it's scaring me." Nicole suggested as she was feeling more scared by the second. Sally then cracked a smile, and she started to chuckle.

"He can't scare me easily." Sally retorted, thinking it was all just a prank. But, Nicole thought differently.

"I don't know Sally."

"C'mon Nic. If we just leave at the end of the cemetery, they'll be there. I'm sure of it." Nicole tried to continue, but she decided to stop with it. Sally's right, it might be just a prank. All Nicole wanted was to be back at the workshop with her friends. But, why hasn't Sonic come out yet?

"C'mon Nicole. Don't worry, I'll hold your hand." Sally suggested to her. Nicole smiled as she grabbed onto her friend's hand as they continue to walk down the cemetery. Lightening was striking again, and the two noticed as they heard a wolf's howl being heard, as well as the full moon being shown. Everything seemed to go ok for them, but they were oblivious as Mobian corpses started to rise from their graves, and follow Sally and Nicole. As they walked down the cemetery, they heard Sonic's voice again, but this time is was in a lower, growly tone. Tails's voice was also heard, harmonizing with Sonic with a similar voice.

"Darkness falls across the land."

"The midnight hour is close at hand."

"Creatures crawl in search of blood."

"To terrorize your neighborhood."

"And whosoever shall be found."

"Without the soul for getting down."

"Must stand and face the hounds of hell."

"And rot inside a corpse's shell."

The girls were close to the gates of the cemetery, and when they were about to exit the cemetery, the doors suddenly closed shut, causing Nicole to yelp as the gates closed. Sally tried to open the doors, but she couldn't even though there is no lock. Sonic sang again in his normal voice.

"You hear the door slam, and realize there's nowhere left to run."

"Sonic, alright! We get it! You're actually starting to scare me! Just let us go!" yelled Sally as she was actually getting scared. Tails sang again with his normal voice.

"You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun."

As a zombie's hand touched Nicole's shoulder, she turned around to see what was following them, and her eyes were wide open as she screamed. She jumped backwards, and sees that Sally didn't notice.

"You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl." sang Sonic.

"Uh, Sally?" Nicole said fearfully.

"What is it Nicole?" Sally asked as Sonic and Tails harmonized again.

"But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind."

"You're out of time"

Nicole pulled Sally to her and turned her to what Nicole witnessed. There was not one, not two, but 8 zombies, each with molted fur, gray colored eyes, torn clothing, and cuts or wounds on their bodies. Sally screamed as she saw the zombies where getting closer. But, Sally and Nicole then ran away from them, across the cemetery, to escape from the zombies. As they ran through each mausoleum and tombstone, zombies started to pop out, and bats started to fly everywhere. The lightening was starting to light up the cemetery, and the wolf howls were getting louder. Sonic and Tails both sang in a chorus along with other voices.

"That this is thriller, thriller night  
Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, OW!"

Nicole and Sally both stopped as they turned around to see the zombies were no longer following them and that everything was now calmer. The two were panting heavily from running. No music was heard.

"It's over. They're gone." Nicole said as she panted. Sally nodded in approval.

"Yeah. Don't worry Nicole. Let's head to Tails's home." Sally said before they both started to walk back to the exit. But, there was something else that was blocking their path.

A spider. A black widow. Crawled out from the side, and focused it's 8 eyes onto the two heroines. Both of the girls had a frightened expression as the spider started to menacingly crawl towards them, with it's two jaws snapping. The spider was poised for a kill. They both walked back to walk away from this thing. The red hourglass shape that was on the abdomen also had a red circle on top of the hourglass, forming a figure, resembling Sonic in his red jacket. The two however, were oblivious to this as they were more frightened about the spider. Suddenly, the spider was then engulfed in black smoke. And the smoke's smell wasn't missed by Sally's nose, which she found was an obnoxious and terrible smell. Then, lightening once again struck, but this time where the smoke was. The girls screamed as they blocked the light with their hands. When the light was gone, they looked to see there is just smoke, but no signs of the creature. They both sighed in relief.

"Man, for a moment, I thought we were goners." said Sally as she chuckled over this victory.

"Uh, Sally, I think I see someone." Nicole said frightenly as she saw that there were two people inside the smoke, but they were standing up. They could not mistake the fact that two figures are inside the smoke. They both walked over to see who was in the smoke.

"Sonic? Tails? Are you in there?" Sally said as they started to get closer to the smoke. The two figures walked out, and the heroines saw what looks like a big werehog in what looks like Sonic's jacket, and a wolfish fox wearing Tails's clothing. Sally looked in confusion, but Nicole was still frightened.

"Sonic? Tails? Is that you?" Sally asked to these creatures. Then, the song that was played earlier was playing in a different beat. The zombies from earlier came up from behind Sonic, but they stayed closed to him and Tails. This caused Sally and Nicole to walk backwards as the crowd got a bit closer. When the music turns into a 1-2-3-4 beat, the zombies, Sonic, and Tails took four steps forward. On the first and fourth beat, they nodded their heads to the right. They then turned to the side and stick their arms out strait, one in front and one behind and they bend their knees. They stuck out their hands like claws and pull like they're ripping through something. They threw their heads back and lean back a bit with one leg out in front. Then they take two hops forward. They did the MJ pose, knees bent slightly, one leg out, the other to the side and they stick their hand on their crotches. The other hand was out on their side. They thrusted their crotches while moving their other hand upwards and downwards as they thrusted. They even said,"Ha!" while doing so 4 times. Nicole was feeling more relaxed and excited about this, while Sally still seems to be a bit fearful.


End file.
